Vida perdida
by Gushu
Summary: Un simple cambio modificara el resultado de una pelea, con consecuencias desgarradoras. Cuidado que tiene Spoilers para los que no vieron o leyeron hasta la trama de Shippuden.


**Uf, no sé que tenía en la cabeza cuando se me ocurrió esto que van a leer, es un fic muy raro y extraño, y ni siquiera tiene diálogos, JAJA, me parece que yo soy el raro, bueno, si hay algunas quejas por OOC en Naruto y Sakura, a mi me parece que está totalmente justificado, y que si todo se hubiera dado como cuento aquí, hubiera pasado algo así, admito que el de Naruto puede estar un poco exagerado( acepto opiniones disidentes), pero el de Sakura me parece muy correcto basándome en actitudes que tiene en Shippuden. Además, me gustaría saber si entran como notas del autor la manera en la que escribo algunas cosas, yo creo que todo lo que puse es importante para el fic en sí, pero bueno, si creen que se vuelve reportable avísenme así le quitare algunas, fuera de eso, léanlo y si no les gusta espero sus opiniones, siempre y cuando sean con respeto y no se hagan los expertos en el tema.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen y los uso solo con fines de entretenimiento, y no comerciales.**

Muchas personas se preguntan frecuentemente si el destino está escrito, o si bajo ciertas circunstancias puede ser alterado, discrepo de sus ideas, porque considero que el destino si está escrito, pero como no lo podemos saber, no tiene por qué afectar nuestras vidas, simplemente tiene nuestras decisiones futuras escritas en el, pero siguen siendo nuestras decisiones de todas formas.

Pero lo más interesante, a mi entender, seria conocer un lugar, en el cual, no una decisión nuestra, sino un elemento externo, haya cambiado, dando consecuencias inesperadas.

En este ejemplo hablare de dos realidades, ambas iguales desde su creación, hasta cierto punto en que se bifurcaron totalmente.

Este punto, sin embargo, era ciertamente importante, no para el mundo en sí, sino para las personas que se vieron involucradas, en este caso dos…, ¿Cómo decirlo?, ¿Rivales?, ¿Compañeros?, Creo que la definición más correcta seria simplemente, amigos.

Los amigos normalmente nunca se enfrentan, pero estos sí, y la pelea fue necesaria, y uno fue derrotado, y el otro gano, aunque se podría decir que ambos perdieron algo ese día.

Ahora bien, en la otra realidad, que podríamos tratarla de alterna, hubo un pequeño cambio que causo que el resultado fuera al revés, es difícil definir que fue, podríamos decir que el destino simplemente lo dijo, pero partamos del punto concreto de que tal vez, el que debería haber ganado se desconcentro unos segundos por alguna chispa suelta en el choque final cuando ambos usaron sus técnicas más poderosas, y por eso perdió, no es una explicación completamente segura, pero es lo máximo a lo que se puede llegar en búsqueda de la justificación de algo que tal vez ni la tenga.

Y ahora, ya han pasado 3 años, y el ganador en esta realidad, cuyo nombre es Naruto, ha vuelto luego de su largo entrenamiento, a la aldea de Konoha, el lugar que fue su hogar hasta las terribles circunstancias mencionadas, y así empieza.

Naruto siempre fue una persona alegre, alguien confiable, divertido, aunque un poco torpe, un chico que a muchos les gustaría tener como amigo, pero luego de los eventos ocurridos hace 3 años, su actitud cambio mucho.

Su maestro en todos estos años fue el gran Jiraiya, una persona que pese a que a simple vista puede parecer un pervertido o un despistado de unos 50 años, guarda un poder interior gigantesco.

Como buen maestro que es, el se dio cuenta del cambio ni bien se produjo, esperaba tristeza por parte de Naruto, por lo que paso luego de la pelea con su más grande amigo, algo que contare a su debido tiempo, pero no recibió eso, no recibió nada, solo una indiferencia, y una dedicación absoluta al entrenamiento, ¿Entrenamiento para qué?

Digamos que Naruto es un chico especial, muy especial de hecho, y algunas personas están interesadas en eso que lo hace especial, Jiraiya, además de cuidarlo, lo prepararía para que se protegiera en caso de quedarse solo ante sus enemigos.

Y el entrenamiento no fue mal, fue más que perfecto, pero el problema era simple, había motivación, pero no parecía ser la correcta, aunque le pese en el alma, el maestro sentía que si el amigo de Naruto hubiera ganado, hubiera sido mejor, al menos el deseo de buscarlo hubiera hecho que su alumno siguiera siendo como siempre, tal vez el entrenamiento no habría tenido tan buen resultado, pero el verlo reír y responder a los retos de manera quejosa, clásico de él, hubiera sido algo igual de importante.

Obviamente, Konoha alberga a muchos amigos más de Naruto, que no lo han visto en mucho tiempo, entre ellos, a una chica muy importante para él, al menos lo era, Sakura Haruno, la que fue la luz de sus ojos hace tres años, la tercera que completaba el grupo formado por Naruto y su amigo.

Sakura vivió de manera similar que Naruto los eventos ocurridos debido a que ella sentía un fuerte amor por su otro compañero, pero no fue elegida para formar parte del grupo que intento traerlo de vuelta, eso seguro la afecto mucho, aunque es difícil definir si negativa o positivamente.

El destino siempre tiene jugadas inesperadas, y una de ellas fue la segunda causa de todo esto, que he guardado hasta ahora, hace tres años, luego de que Naruto venciera a su amigo, este fue encerrado, al fin y al cabo, los habitantes de la aldea no tenían permitido irse por decisión propia, sobre todo si eran parte de sus guerreros, los Ninjas, poseedores de técnicas ocultas que no deben ser reveladas a personas externas, entre los cuales se encuentran todos los que he mencionado aquí hasta ahora.

Pero mientras Naruto se encontraba recuperándose en el hospital, de alguna forma, su amigo logro escapar, pero solo de la prisión, herido por su combate anterior, y desorientado por las medicinas que le habían puesto para ayudar a su curación, fue atacado por los Anbu, algo similar a un cuerpo policiaco, pero mucho más poderoso, y se resistió, las consecuencias fueron tristemente fatales.

Naruto no tenia porque sentirse culpable, el hizo lo que tenía que hacer y nada más, pero a veces, cuando una persona sufrió mucho en su vida sin haber hecho daño a nadie, el hecho de sentir que realmente dañó a alguien que quería, y causo su muerte, puede ser demasiado, los que parecen más fuertes, pueden quebrarse cuando pierden lo más importante que habían conseguido, sobre todo si fue obtenido con esfuerzo.

El y su amigo eran rivales, cada uno quería superar al otro, Naruto siempre había sido discriminado por lo que lo hacía especial, pero con esa otra persona, se sentía bien, era alguien que gracias a su esfuerzo personal, había llegado a respetarlo como un compañero, como un igual, como un Ninja.

Y el perderlo, pudo haber sido demasiado.

Es difícil definir que paso por la mente de Naruto en ese momento, aun si conoces a una persona de toda la vida, es complicado saber que siente, tal vez ira, contra sí mismo, contra su amigo o contra los causantes de que su amigo se marchara, o tristeza por la muerte tan inútil e innecesaria, solo se sabía que si sentía algo, no lo dejaba salir a la luz.

Y así fue, una persona alegre, le perdió el sentido al hecho de reír, siguió adelante, no se rindió, pero obviamente surge la duda, ¿Qué es lo que quiere?, ¿Por qué ha vuelto?

Si no hay una motivación real para sus acciones, no tendría sentido que volviera, a no ser, que fuera solo una última despedida.

Sakura se dio cuenta, ya había sentido lo mismo cuando su otro compañero se marchara hace tanto tiempo ya, llego a tener una última conversación con él, y ahora, tres años después, la historia se repetía, pero con otra persona.

La noche había llegado, la puerta de Konoha se encontraba ahí, y Sakura fue, porque sabía que encontraría a Naruto, y no se equivocaba.

Es difícil explicar el sentimiento que podía pasar por su mente, perder a una persona que queremos mucho hasta el punto de amarla, y sentir que no se podía hacer nada para evitarlo, puede ser demasiado, ¿Pero perder dos?

Naruto no dijo nada cuando la vio llegar, y solo escucho, las palabras de la persona que hubiera amado hace tanto deberían llegar a lastimarlo, pero no lo hacían, todos sus sentimientos por ella eran solo sueños viejos para él.

Lo que realmente había matado a su compañero, como comprendieron ambos, no había sido una persona, sino un deseo, venganza, para matar a su propio hermano, aquel que había destruido a toda su familia solo por poder.

No pudo vivir más allá de eso, y un ser detestable, humano pero con un corazón negro como la noche, extremadamente poderoso, se había aprovechado, y lo había convencido de que solo si él lo entrenaba obtendría el poder para lograr su objetivo.

Y Sakura no quería lo mismo para Naruto, aunque ese ser despreciable había sido quien llevara a su compañero a esa ultima y fatídica decisión, no tenía sentido echarle simplemente la culpa, aunque merecía un castigo, vivir solo para eso no ayudaría a nadie, y mucho menos a alguien que había sabido seguir adelante ante todo en el pasado.

Ella quería volver a ver al Naruto alegre, poder recuperar también la capacidad de sonreír junto con él, y simplemente dijo algo que nadie sabía salvo ella, la razón por la que también se sentía culpable.

El nombre de quien libero a su compañero, su propio nombre, ella había sido, ¿Por qué?, Porque se dio cuenta que la persona que tanto amaba, nunca iba a amarla, porque solo tenía un objetivo, y aunque intentaran de todas las formas posibles, no podrían hacer que lo dejara, ella se había engañado toda su vida por eso, pero al verlo en ese estado, encerrado y herido, se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado.

Nuevamente, parte una situación inesperada, si su compañero traidor hubiera vencido en el combate, y por lo tanto desaparecido, ella nunca lo habría visto en una situación tan miserable, y tal vez seguiría albergando esperanza en su salvación, realmente el destino puede destruir corazones sin demasiados problemas.

Pero a Naruto en ese momento eso no le importaba, el no buscaba venganza, la venganza no tendría sentido, porque aun en esa situación, el seguía siendo el mismo de antes, pero por su propia decisión, había decidió tomar un breve descanso de su actitud normal, y cumplir otro objetivo.

Porque Sasuke, el que fuera su amigo, aquel que debió haber ganado el combate, pero en esta realidad lo perdió, dejo un objetivo suelto, y aunque Naruto no lo compartiera, lo completaría por él.

Iría con aquel que llevo a Sasuke a la decisión de marcharse, y le pediría que lo entrenara, no importara cuando tiempo llevara, hasta que sea mucho más fuerte, y luego, iría por el hermano de su antiguo compañero, sin importar quien se pusiera en su contra.

Naruto se fue, y Sakura simplemente lloro, porque había perdido a las dos personas que más le importaban, y aunque no fuera realmente su culpa, ¿Quién podría quitarle esa idea?

A veces, simplemente, cuando perdemos algo que apreciábamos, es posible perder el rumbo, y nos puede pasar a todos, y entonces, recordamos a los que queríamos, porque un compañero a veces es más que eso, a veces, todos son uno solo, y los objetivos de los demás pueden volverse más importantes que los de uno, de esa forma, al no tener rumbo propio, se elige el que el otro tenia.

Ya sé que a muchos les parecerá imposible lo que cuento, pero al fin y al cabo, todo es posible, en el mar de realidades que existen, cada posibilidad vaga esperando su momento, y esta es tan solo una que yo he decidido traerles, pero hay muchas más, algunas muy diferentes, otras similares, pero en general, todas empiezan con un cambio sencillo, como una chispa que salió para el lado que no debía.

De todas formas, esta realidad seguirá existiendo, y mientras Naruto, para bien o para mal, empieza su nuevo viaje, dos misteriosas figuras encapuchadas se acercan a la aldea de la arena, en los lejanos desiertos, pero esa es una historia que si alguna vez será contada, no será hoy.

FIN.


End file.
